


Fallen Petals

by gratifying_etsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: implications of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratifying_etsu/pseuds/gratifying_etsu
Summary: "After all, he was supposed to be happy, right?"
Relationships: Dream/Ink, drink - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Fallen Petals

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of a vent,,?  
> uh,, if the topics mentioned in the tags trigger you,, please don't continue.  
> this is short,,, sorry its not much.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅••❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅••❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

The cherry blossom petals soared through the wind, some falling into the hood of Dream’s cloak.

His tears were streaming down his face, the wounds he had gained stinging from the salt.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Not even the stinging.

...

His heart just ached. It ached for Ink’s love, Ink’s support. Not to be thrown when doing something wrong, not to be looked down upon for his decisions.<

He couldn’t bring himself to hate Ink though. It wasn’t in his nature to hate. He just...wished he change, wished he wouldn’t bring such pain... He tried, and TRIED to make him change. Infact, it wasn’t just him. It was his children too.

He was so sorry for what he was about to do. He truly never thought it would come to this, even after the apple incident and everything Ink had done..it was kinda weird thinking he was the one doing it.

After all, he’s supposed to be happy right? Well, it was too late now.

. . .

All that could be heard from the house was faint sirens.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅••❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅••❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•


End file.
